La interpretación de los sueños
La interpretación de los sueños es una obra de Sigmund Freud. La primera edición fue publicada inicialmente en alemán en noviembre de 1899 como Die Traumdeutung (aunque fechada posteriormente en 1900 por el editor). La publicación inauguró la teoría freudiana del análisis de los sueños cuya actividad describiría Freud como la vía regia hacia el conocimiento de lo inconsciente dentro de la vida anímica.Sigmund Freud. Obras completas. Volumen V: La interpretación de los sueños (segunda parte). Sobre el sueño (1900-1901). Página 597. Amorrortu editores. Contenido Al inicio del primer capítulo, Freud describe su trabajo del siguiente modo: :En las páginas que siguen demostraré que existe una técnica psicológica que permite interpretar sueños, y que, si se aplica este procedimiento, todo sueño aparece como un producto psíquico provisto de sentido al que cabe asignar un puesto determinado dentro del ajetreo anímico de la vigilia. Intentaré, además, aclarar los procesos que dan al sueño el carácter de algo ajeno e irreconocible, y desde ellos me remontaré a la naturaleza de las fuerzas psíquicas de cuya acción conjugada o contraria nace el sueño.Sigmund Freud. Obras completas. Volumen IV: La interpretación de los sueños (primera parte) (1900). Página 29. Amorrortu editores. La obra introduce el concepto de Yo, y describe la teoría de Freud del inconsciente en lo que concierne a la interpretación de los sueños. Los sueños, desde el punto de vista freudiano, constituyen formas de "cumplimiento de deseo" — tentativas del inconsciente para resolver un conflicto de alguna clase, ya sea algo reciente o algo procedente de lo más hondo del pasado (más tarde en Más allá del Principio de Placer Freud hablaría de los sueños que no parecían constituirse en cumplimiento de deseo). Sin embargo, debido a que la información en el inconsciente se encuentra en una indomable y a menudo perturbadora forma, un "censor" en el preconsciente no permitirá que pase inalterada a la consciencia. Durante los sueños, el preconsciente es más laxo en este deber que en horas de vigilia, pero todavía está atento: como tal, el inconsciente debe falsear y deformar el sentido de su información para que pueda pasar a través de la censura. Así, las imágenes en los sueños a menudo no son lo que parecen ser, según Freud, y necesitan de una profunda interpretación para que puedan informarnos sobre las estructuras del inconsciente. Freud basa su argumentación en la revisión inicial de trabajos científicos previos de análisis de los sueños, que encuentra interesantes pero inadecuados. A continuación describe una serie de sueños que ilustran su teoría. Muchos de sus sueños más importantes son propios — su método es inaugurado con un análisis de su sueño "La inyección de Irma" — pero muchos también proceden de estudios de casos de pacientes. La mayor parte de las fuentes de Freud para el análisis están en la literatura, y el libro es tanto un autoconsciente intento de análisis literario como un estudio psicológico. Freud aquí también examina en primer lugar lo que más tarde se convertiría en la teoría del complejo de Edipo. La tirada inicial del libro fue muy baja — tomó muchos años vender las primeras 600 copias. Freud revisó el libro al menos ocho veces, y en la tercera edición añadió una amplia sección que trataba del simbolismo de los sueños muy literalmente, a raíz de la influencia de Wilhelm Stekel. Más tarde, los psicoanalistas han expresado su frustración con esta sección, ya que alienta la idea de que la interpretación de los sueños era una sencilla búsqueda de los símbolos de sexo, penes, etc. (Ejemplo: "Inclinaciones empinadas, escaleras y escalones, subiéndolos o bajándolos, son representaciones simbólicas del acto sexual"). Estos enfoques han sido en gran parte abandonados en favor de métodos más comprehensivos. Ampliamente considerada como su más importante contribución a la psicología, Freud dijo de su obra: "Un descubrimiento como este se corresponde a uno de entre muchos, pero solo se vislumbra una vez en la vida". Freud, en diversos intentos de formular algún tipo de reglas técnicas para la interpretación, hace hincapié en los siguientes deslindes entre interpretación psicoanalítica e "interpretación salvaje", estableciendo para la interpretación en psicoanálisis lo siguiente: • No es una técnica independiente. Debe enmarcarse en el tratamiento psicoanalítico y someterse a sus mismas reglas técnicas (Freud, 1911). • No debe contaminarse con actitudes supersticiosas, proyectivas o paranoicas. • No debe ser en ningún caso sugestiva: se trata de interpretar lo que sale a través de la formación inconsciente y no de inducir asociaciones. • No debe permitirse la interpretación "salvaje" (o "silvestre"), es decir, debe ser una interpretación reflexiva y seria que hace un analista apoyándose en la observación de la estructura psíquica del sujeto así como del análisis de sus resistencias, de lo reprimido, de las repeticiones y de las formas y mecanismos de retorno que tiene lo reprimido (Freud, 1910). • No debe sucumbir a la manía y al delirio interpretativo. • No resulta conveniente trabajar con material onírico en ausencia del soñante, o al menos solo es posible esperar en tales casos muy magros resultados (Freud 1929), sino que lo que se analiza es el trabajo del sueño incluida la elaboración secundaria, el establecimiento de los vínculos que los sueños puedan tener entre sí y sus relaciones con el mundo exterior, un proceso que solo puede darse cabalmente en medio de la cura y en situación transferencia. • La interpretación se complementa con la construcción (Freud, 1937) y es una actividad del analista que realiza en la cura, orientada a reconstruir la historia del sujeto, particularmente en sus aspectos infantiles e inconscientes, entregando coherencia global a dicha historia. En este marco preciso se inscribe la técnica de interpretación de su actividad onírica. A pesar de todas estas advertencias de Freud, el goce interpretativo salvaje (no solo de los sueños) se difundió profusamente como práctica, incluso dentro del propio movimiento psicoanalítico, dando así pie a muchas críticas al psicoanálisis que hasta hoy subsisten (por ejemplo, las conocidas acusaciones de charlatanería, ocultismo o superstición) y que rara vez se basan en los escritos de Freud, apoyándose mayoritariamente en teorías mediocres expuestas en textos de autores menores. Véase también * Condensación * Desplazamiento * Consideración de la representabilidad * Elaboración secundaria Referencias Bibliografía ;Edición en castellano * # # * * ;Sobre la obra * Marinelli, Lydia and Andreas Mayer A. (2003) Dreaming by the Book: A History of Freud's 'The Interpretation of Dreams' and the Psychoanalytic Movement, New York: Other Press. ISBN 1-59051-009-7 (Mayer y Marinelli exploran cambios textuales en diferentes versiones de La interpretación de los sueños y ofrecen un recuento histórico de cómo el libro se convirtió en el texto fundacional del movimiento psicoanalítico). * "The Language of Psycho-Analysis", Jean Laplanche et J.B. Pontalis, Editeur: W. W. Norton & Company, 1974, ISBN 0-393-01105-4 Enlaces externos * [http://www.scribd.com/doc/7236844/La-Interpretacion-de-Los-Suenos-I-1900 La interpretación de los sueños. Tomo IV. Traducción José Luis Etcheverry] * [http://www.scribd.com/doc/7236850/La-Interpretacion-de-Los-Suenos-II-1900 La interpretación de los sueños. Tomo V. Traducción José Luis Etcheverry] Categoría:Obras de Sigmund Freud Categoría:Libros de psicología Categoría:Libros de 1899 Categoría:Libros de 1900 de:Traumdeutung#Sigmund Freud